LA VENGANZA ES DULCE
by lala99
Summary: Los años pasan y dejan huella y eso es algo que ha marcado a Storm, quien dejo de ser el novato de la temporada 2017 para pasar a ser el veterano en la temporada nueva de la copa Pistón
1. Chapter 1

La venganza es dulce

Los años pasan y dejan huella y eso es algo que ha marcado a Storm, quien dejo de ser el novato de la temporada 2017 para pasar a ser el veterano en la temporada nueva de la copa Pistón

Los Ángeles, California

23 de Junio de 2037

En una elegante mansión cercana a la playa de Santa Mónica un chico de 20 años de cabello rubio sonríe confiado mirando el amanecer.

-hermosa vista- el chico se gira para prestar atención a su abuelo- no campeón

-si- el chico respira profundo aspirando el viento marino para luego ponerse su chaqueta y salir corriendo hacia su auto- adiós abuelo

Lightning McQueen miro como su nieto se iba- triunfa Michael- el hombre sonrió y regreso a la casa

Mientras tanto en el circuito Jackson práctica sus curvas bajo la mirada de su equipo quienes lo animan a pesar de que cada vez tomaba peor las órbitas, pero era algo natural a su edad

-eso amor- Lindsay sonreía animando a su marido mientras su hija de 19 años observa a su padre chocar po vez

-vamos papa- Alice rueda los ojos para centrarse…- oh dios mío- la chica suspiro al ver a un dios salir de los Pitts para luego subirse a su auto

-que pasa- Jackson miro a su hija quien veía con estrellas en los ojos al intento de novato pues para Storm él no había calificado- ese tipo no vale la pena Alice Storm- gruñe el campeón mirando con enojo a su hija quien solo rodo los ojos ante los celos de su padre

-Storm pierde potencia- anuncio Bob Coutlas- la pierde con rapidez

-McQueen toma la delantera- menciono Cal Weathers

-utiliza una maniobra de Hudson Hornet- comento Bob observando al corredor #94

-yo soy veloz- gruño Jackson sintiendo el sudor bajar por su frente mientras observa como el auto rojo lo pasa, y su enojo aumenta al recordar el pasado- yo soy Storm

-McQueen gana la carrera- dijo Cal sonriente

-y con esta victoria se pone a la cabeza, superando a Jackson Storm- finalizo Bob

-Ka-chow- McQueen hizo aquella famosa pose que patento su abuelo en sus años dorados- soy veloz- finalizo sonriendo escuchando como todos los fanáticos gritaban emocionados y los periodistas se apresuraban a tomar fotos del novato

Jackson mira con rabia el televisor mientras en el hospital lo revisan para asegurarse que su corazón está bien, a su lado su esposa e hija lo acompañan tratando de animarlo

-tranquilo papa- Alice sonrió a su padre ignorante de todo- seguro le ganas la próxima carrera

El campeón abrazo a su niña confiado de sus palabras

-así será Alice

-una nueva victoria para McQueen

-McQueen gana por tercera vez

-Michael McQueen es el ganador de las 400 de Dinoco

Jackson gruño de nuevo mirando como los periodistas acribillan a preguntas y fotos al rubio

-Vencí a tu abuelo, puedo vencerte a ti- no supo de donde saco la fuerza para gritar esas palabras pero lo importante es que Michael lo escucho y lo miro con sus ojos azules color de mar

-estas equivocado Storm- sonrió Michael- las leyendas no son vencidas por nadie

Y con eso los periodistas siguieron entrevistando a McQueen quien sonreía feliz

Esa noche Michael llego cansado a casa encontrándose con Cruz quien se había retirado de las carreras profesionales unos años atrás y ahora se dedicaba a ayudar a los chicos que querían entrar a la copa Pistón pero aún les faltaba el toque de los corredores profesionales

-vi tu carrera estuviste asombroso- sonrió la rubia que a ojos del chico se veía preciosa y es que Cruz fue el amor platónico del novato McQueen mientras el chico crecía

-y tú sigues tan hermosa como siempre señorita- Mike tomo la mano de Cruz y la beso causando risas en la mujer

-encantador- se rio Cruz

-como su abuelo- Lightning dijo orgulloso posando como emperador romano- lo lleva en la sangre Cruz

Eso causo más risas en la ex corredora de Dinoco pues sin duda tanto el abuelo como el nieto se parecían no solo en lo físico sino en el carisma

-sin duda-

Y es que Lightning a pesar de tener 60 años se conservaba saludable por el ejercicio que hacía con su nieto, por la vida calmada y por qué se teñía el cabello de vez en cuando

-Letritas nunca cambiaras- Sally apareció y miro a su esposo, luego a la rubia y a su nieto- y tu Mike no sigas los pasos de tu abuelo- pidió la respetable señora a su nieto

-como digas abuela- sonrió el chico viendo como Sally iba a su habitación

-disfruten- Lightning les giño el ojo para luego seguir a su esposa

Jackson se mira al espejo, tiene 40 años pero no puede, no quiere aceptarlo- soy un campeón- con lágrimas de rabia el moreno se dejó caer llorando con todo el sentimiento

Michael le sonríe a la linda chica de cabello negro

-un placer soy Michael McQueen- dice con una pose de galán- y su nombre hermosa señorita- sonríe con satisfacción al ver como la joven se sonrojaba

-Alice Storm- dijo la chica, preciso era el rival de su papa y tan guapo

-entonces somos como Romeo y Julieta- beso su mano- y como en la historia no dejare de buscarte…

-AH- Jackson grito despertándose de golpe preocupando a Lindsay- este bien Jack

-Alice salía con un chico- el pelinegro se paso la mano por la cara estaba empapado

-es normal tiene 19 años

-pero era McQueen- gruño Storm

-no tiene 60 años- pregunto intrigada la pelirroja

-Michael McQueen- Jackson cerro sus ojos pensando la manera de asesinar al rubio y que pareciera un accidente

-quieres ir a la playa a una cita- pregunto Mike mirando a la bella Alice

-si…

-hicimos un buen trabajo no Sally- dijo Lightning mirando desde el balcón a los jóvenes

-Sam hizo un buen trabajo con Mike- sonrió Sally recordando a su bebe

-y nosotros con Sam, por lo indirectamente somos responsables de eso- el hombre señalo a los chicos besándose

-me huele a boda- suspiro Sally emocionada

-preparo el cheque- pregunto el ex corredor

-y también deberíamos preparar ropa de bebe- sonrió la señora McQueen mirando a su nieto pasar a las ligas mayores con la encantadora niña

-lo lleva en la sangre- sonrió el orgulloso abuelo

-maldito bastardo- Jackson golpeo a Mike mientras Alice llora en brazos de su madre

-eso crees anciano- Mike le devolvió el golpe y luego se levantó y mirando a Storm dijo- amo a su hija, me casare con ella y tendremos a ese bebe, le guste o no- dijo con firmeza el McQueen sonriendo a su novia- no te dejaría sola

Al ver a su hija feliz Jackson se sintió como idiota y más aún al ver que lo entendió cuando vio cómo su Alice era besada por su esposo

-que romántico- Lightning le palmeo la espalda a su antiguo rival- no lo crees Storm

Jackson se quedó callado

-Alice McQueen queda perfecto- Lightning sonrió travieso al ver como el otro hombre perdía el color de las mejillas- me pregunto cómo será mi bisnieto

 _Kya McQueen nació anoche, Lightning McQueen nos mostró su faceta familiar por 3 vez, recordemos la primera fue en 2007, la segunda en 2018 y ahora en este año nos sorprende otra vez._

Lightning miro a la bebe en su cuna

-eres una McQueen, serás campeona de la copa Pistón- anuncio el hombre mirando como la nena mostraba sus ojos de color azul igual a los de el

-sin duda romperás corazones- el ex corredor sonrió observando como la nena dormía

Flash back

-la venganza es dulce- Lightning se rio mirando a Storm- y sobre todo cuando viene con 20 años de retraso-

Jackson apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de golpear a su rival

Fin del flash back

-Las leyendas le ganan al tiempo a los que fueron y a los que vendrán, lo dijo mi tatarabuelo Steve McQueen- Kya miro a Frank con sus ojos relampagueando de rabia- por lo que corre bastardo

-ah- grito el chico

-te enseñare a no meterte con mi familia- grito la niña de 12 años persiguiendo a su amigo

-jajaja- Lightning se rio y a su lado Sally negó con la cabeza

Jackson también se rio y decidió dejar de lado sus diferencias con McQueen para disfrutar de los triunfos que les daría Kya

-por los viejos tiempos- empezó Storm

-quedan enterrados- finalizo McQueen

-no se admite a nadie sin pase- gruño el guardia

-buenos días Marco- Lightning sonrió caminando junto a Cruz

-señor McQueen, señorita Ramírez sigan por favor- los que en algún momento fueron aprendiz y entrenadora ingresaron al estadio que era una novedad de la temporada 2056

-Kya McQueen gana la copa Pistón- anuncio Natalie

Lightning y Jackson estaban tan emocionados por la rubia que se abrazaron para luego separarse pero ya era demasiado tarde Cruz ya los había fotografiado

-fiesta en mi casa-anuncio Storm

-no en la mía- grito Lightning- debemos celebras a los McQueen

Jackson gruño tal vez no había dejado de odiar a McQueen


	2. Chapter 2

-Cruz Ramírez es la ganadora de la copa Pistón- anuncio Bob Coutlas por él, alta voz

Cruz bajo de su auto, en su rostro apareció una gran y brillante sonrisa y en medio de los gritos de admiración de sus fans miro a su jefe de mecánicos

-dales de que escribir- dijo un sonriente Lightning mirando a su alumna- diviértete

-gracias por la oportunidad- Cruz abrazo a Lightning

-tu hiciste todo el trabajo Cruz- dijo el ex corredor orgulloso de la corredora 51

O-O-O-O

Jackson frunció el ceño al ver el abrazo entre Cruz y McQueen

-ese viejo es un pervertido- dijo el corredor de IGNTR

-esta celoso Jackson- se burló Gale la transportista del pelinegro

-obvio que no…de un viejo- Jackson rodo los ojos y luego añadió en son de burla- solo siento lastima por Cruz

-y porque McQueen esta casado- dijo Ray divertido mirando la pantalla- solo observa

Jackson miro la panta y sintió alivio

Fantástico fue lo que pensó el #2.0 antes de dirigirse hacia el equipo Dinoco

O-o-o-o-o-O

-Cruz cuál es tu inspiración para ganar- pregunto Shannon Spokes a la corredora de Dinoco

-mi madre- respondió sin dudar- y el señor McQueen quien me enseño a confiar en mis habilidades…

O-o-o

-linda respuesta- dijo Jackson apareciendo detrás de Cruz, cuando la entrevista acabo- asi piensas encantar a McQueen- dijo el hombre con doble sentido

-eres un idiota- dijo Cruz enojada- acaso esa es tu manera de gustar a las chicas- dijo en medio de broma la rubia

-si- respondió muy seguro Storm dejando a Cruz sin palabras

O-o-o-o-O

-así que eso paso- termino de contar Cruz mirando encantada los ojos azules del otro competidor- McQueen esta casado y tiene una hija, no tienes…

Jackson interrumpió a Cruz, besándola con pasión, la rubia se dejó llevar hasta el cuarto de hotel, mientras ambos probaban del otro…

O-o-o-o-o

Cruz despertó a la mañana siguiente, abrazada por Jackson, sonrio al verlo dormido, se veía tan lindo

-jaja- se rio y volvió a acostarse, aún era demasiado temprano

Unas horas más tarde ambos volvieron a despertar

-buenos días- dijo la rubia sonriente

-sin duda son buenos- el pelinegro tomo la mano de la chica- aún es temprano- dijo besando el cuello de cisne de Cruz

-eres insaciable- se burló Cruz

-cuando se trata de ti-

O-o-o-o-o-O

Cruz estaba en su apartamento de Radiador Springs, tarareando una canción cuando el timbre sono

Extrañada de recibir visitas tan temprano fue corriendo hacia la puerta

-Sam- dijo la corredora mirando a la rubia oji verde- que haces aquí- pregunto extrañada

-acaso una amiga no puede visitar a su amiga- dijo la menor haciendo un puchero- además mama consiguió reservación en un spa y queremos que vengas con nosotras- la chica McQueen toma la mano de la corredora- así que vamos, debes arreglarte

-pero…-Cruz trato de negarse, pero la chica al igual que su padre era tan convincente, que al final la chica Ramírez termino cediendo- ok

O-o-o-o

Cruz y Sam bajaron media hora despues, donde Sally las esperaba mientras a su lado estaban Lightning cargando a su nieto recién nacido

-que se diviertan- dijo el hombre sonriente cuando las tres ya se encontraban en el auto

-está seguro de esto- pregunto Cruz a su mentor- tengo que entrenar

-mañana, vas ver- dijo Lightning guiñándole un ojo divertido - que entrenaras hasta que sea veas la luna dos veces

Cruz suspiro, sabiendo que McQueen era capaz de obligarla a entrenar todo lo que dijo

O-o-o-o-o

Cruz estaba enojada, con la familia McQueen, con Jackson y con ella misma, con la familia porque con engaños la llevaron a ese spa, solo para saber sobre su relación

-familia de chismosos- gruño la rubia mirando a la madre y luego a la hija con una expresión venenosa- no es de su interese

-solo queremos prevenirte- dijo Sam también enojada- puede pasarte lo mismo que a mí, te pintan pajaritos y te prometen el cielo para luego abandonarte- McQueen empezó a llorar- eres mi amiga

Cruz rodo los ojos

-escucha Cruz, los hombres son extraños, una nunca esta cien por ciento segura de si te aman o solo te utilizan- dijo Sally, mirando a la alumna de su marido- no queremos tu mal

-Jackson y yo no tenemos problemas- se jacto orgullosa la corredora, ante la mirada angustiada de la abogada

O-o-o-o-o-O

-entonces tu novia está ocupada- pregunto una chica muy guapa mientras era abrazada por el fuerte y guapo corredor de IGNTR- no quiero causarte problemas- termino con un adorable mohín

-para nada Lindsay- dijo Jackson mirando los ojos de la chica castaña- tu nunca serias un problema- dijo antes de besar el cuello de la modelo

Su cuello no es tan delgado, ni su rostro tan hermoso como el de Cruz pensó Jackson pero a quien le importa

O-o-o-o-O

-por supuesto cariño- Lightning sonrio mirando a su alrededor- estoy con Michael, y él está bien Sam- dijo el rubio de 41 años por el teléfono mientras sujetaba al bebe- estamos en la pista- finalizo la llamada el ex corredor mientras conducía por el circuito de L.A Speedway- serás un corredor, no Mike- se jacto orgulloso el hombre

O-o-o-o

Pasadas unas cuantas semanas, Cruz empezó a sentirse mal, sin embargo para no preocupar a nadie se guardó para sí misma sus dolores

Ahora en una de las carreras de la nueva temporada, trataba de controlar el dolor respirando

-Cruz segura que te sientes bien- pregunto preocupado Lightning por el auricular al ver a su protegida disminuir la velocidad- primero está tu salud

-estoy bien señor McQueen- dijo la chica, cerrando un instante sus ojos castaños- solo que tengo sed

-entonces ven- Lightning le hizo una señal a Fillmore- no tienes que sobre exigirte

Cruz fue a los pitts donde Guido cambio sus neumáticos y Fillmore le lleno el tanque al auto, y Luigi le paso una bebida

-gracias- dijo la corredora antes de regresar a la carrera- son los mejores

Lightning miro a su protegida, era obstinada

O-o-o-o-o-O

Jackson miraba preocupado a su novia, su rendimiento no era el de siempre al encontrarla detrás de Wheelhouse

-Jackson concéntrate en la carrera- regaño Ray, al ver al corredor disminuir la velocidad- vas a chocar

-estoy bien- Jackson se apartó de la pared

-gana Jackson- Lindsay miro al corredor y le hablo por el auricular- podremos celebrar

O-o-o-O

Cruz suspiro bajando del auto, había quedado en tercer lugar, por lo que prefirió ir a los Pitts donde Lightning la esperaba

-y Sargento- pregunto la corredora nerviosa, de encontrarse solo con McQueen, después de todo sabía que no se escaparía al interrogatorio

-están preparando todo para irnos a la siguiente carrera- dijo Lightning acercándose a su alumna, aunque en su rostro no había ningún rastro de ira como suponía Cruz- te sientes bien, y no me mientas

-yo…- Cruz se mordio los labios- no estoy bien…- como decirle- creo que tengo un retraso

-llamare a Sally- Lightning se puso pálido, adivinando el rumbo de la conversación- esto es cosa de chicas… cuando estes lista, te espero

Cruz asintió

-+-+Cruz que tienes-+-+

En el tono de voz de la señora McQueen, había un dejo de preocupación

-+-+sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-+-+

-tengo un retraso- dijo Cruz sonrojándose al recordar la noche que estuvo con Jackson

-+-+deberías ir al médico, hacerte una prueba de sangre-+-+

Cruz suspiro, justo lo que no deseaba hacer, no quería pensar en eso

-+-+porque tu quieres a ese niño, si hubiera un bebe…Cruz sigues ahí-+-+

Un bebe, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de tener hijos, no al ver lo que sufrió su madre, pero un pequeño de ella y de Jackson, no pudo evitar sonreír

O-o-o-o

-positivo- Cruz sonrio- un pequeño o pequeña está en mi- dijo la corredora

-me alegra que lo quieras tener- dijo Sally al recordar cuando su hija se enteró de su propio embarazo, cuando quería abortar al bebe- es algo maravilloso, el ser madre

-gracias por estar a mi lado- Cruz sonrio abrazando a Sally

-para eso es la familia- correspondió el abrazo la abogada

O-o-o-o-o-O

-que estas embarazada- Jackson se levantó de la silla, estaba sin palabras- un bebe- añadió sorprendido

-sí, Jackson- Cruz miro al otro corredor- entonces

-Jackson cariño, ya la bañera esta lista- Lindsay apareció con una bata de baño, interrumpiendo a la pareja de corredores, de su charla en la sala- oh disculpa, no sabía que estabas aquí

Cruz se enojó y se sintió estúpida, Sam había tenido razón, no debió haber confiado en Storm

-entonces, ya me quedo muy claro- dijo la #51 levantándose y caminado hacia la puerta- nos vemos en la temporada siguiente

-Cruz espera- Jackson se levantó dispuesto a seguir a la rubia- no es lo que crees- tomo la delgada muñeca de Cruz- déjame explicarte

-no es necesario- dijo la rubia cuando se soltó- que tengas una buena vida

Jackson se sintió como idiota, había perdido a una gran chica, fueron sus pensamientos al ver a la corredora tomar el ascensor

-soy un idiota- murmuro antes de regresar a su apartamento

O-o-o-o-O

Cruz se sintió como idiota por pensar que Jackson estaría a su lado, pero siguió adelante en los siguientes meses

Y cuando nació su pequeño hijo fue la mujer más feliz

O-o-o-o-O

Lightning toco la puerta de ese penhouse

-si- Jackson abrió sorprendido de ver a su rival- que quieres McQueen

-eres un bastardo- dijo McQueen sonriente- perdiste a una chica increíble

-y porque estas feliz- Jackson frunció el ceño- la vejez te afecto

-que se siente saber que tu hijo crecerá junto a mi nieto, que ese niño me tendrá a mi cuando de sus primeros pasos y que será a mí a quien considerara su héroe- resalto con diversión- chao S torm

Jackson gruño, su viejo rival tenía razón

O-o-o-O

-Zack Storm- dijo besando la frente del pequeño pelinegro- eres igual a tu padre tesoro

O-o-o-O

-Jackson Storm contraerá matrimonio con su novia Lindsay- anuncio una periodista

Cruz miro la noticia y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, pero miro los ojos castaños de su hijo y siguió adelante

-no lo necesitamos pequeño- dijo la corredora

-eso es verdad- dijo Lightning apareciendo, llevando a Mike con el- toma pequeño- dijo el hombre dándole un mordedor al bebe- sabes que estaremos a tu lado

-Gracias de verdad- dijo Cruz con lágrimas en sus ojos

O-o-o-O

-Cruz Ramírez se retira oficialmente de las carreras- anuncio Natalie Certain- quien fue una gran inspiración para millones de chicas que hoy entrenan para ser corredoras, siguiendo su ejemplo

-papa mira- Alice sonrio señalando el televisor- ella es mi heroína

Jackson miro las noticias y su pecho se oprimió al verla tan linda, Cruz sonreía y a su lado estaba un chico muy bien parecido

-y él es su hijo Zack- dijo Alice sacando a Jackson de sus pensamientos- es tan guapo

El pelinegro miro al chico, sin duda se parecía a su madre y el remordimiento que sentía aumento

O-o-o-O

-gracias Zack- Cruz beso a su pequeño hijo de 17 años- es un lindo regalo- dijo la ex corredora observando la invitación para el spa, sin duda Lightning contribuyo en el regalo

-de nada mama, haz hecho tanto por mi…-Zack se dejó envolver por el amor maternal que emanaba su madre en todos sus gestos- te quiero

-yo también- dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

-y yo también te quiero Cruz- dijo Mike de 18 años entrando de sorpresa- no hay beso para mí- se quejó el rubio

-es mi madre idiota- Zack golpeo a su amigo en el brazo- ve y pídele a tu propia madre un beso

-lo hare- dijo Mike tras besar la mejilla de Cruz- no me mates- grito el rubio al ver que Zack iba golpearlo- ella es tan sexi

Cruz se rio divertida de ver la pelea entre los dos adolescentes

-muchachos no peleen- dijo la mujer tratando de poner orden- o bueno- se levantó tomando a los dos muchachos por los brazos- se acabó la pelea- dijo con un tono feroz

Porque Cruz era amable, cariñosa pero también feroz y lo demostraba cuando los jóvenes se ponían a pelear, lo cual era prácticamente rutinario

O-o-o-O

Jackson suspiro cansado, debía retirarse pero no quería, sabía que aun podía ganar

-hazte a un lado-

Storm volteo a ver al joven

-disculpa- se extraño

-si no haces algo útil, mejor deberías largarte-

-tienes razón, ya no estoy hecho para competir- suspiro resignado

-yo no hablo de carreras- dijo el joven

-pero yo si Zack- Mike apareció detrás del pelinegro más joven- retírate de las carreras Storm- Mike sonrio mientras Zack fruncía el ceño- eso fue lo que le dijiste a mi abuelo no- dejo salir con burla

Con que ese era el idiota que saco a Lightning de las carreras, pensó Zack furioso

-sin duda, quitas espacio para mejores corredores- apunto el pelinegro de ojos castaños- anciano

Y Jackson reconoció que McQueen tuvo razón, su hijo no lo quería y que fuera amigo de su joven rival, le hacía hervir la sangre

O-o-o-O

Cuando los jóvenes vieron al veterano retirarse, subieron en las caminadoras y empezaron a entrenar

-ese es- pregunto Zack

-el idiota que…

-el idiota que lastimo a tu madre, sin lugar a dudas- dijo Lightning entrando al gimnasio sonriente- pero debes respetarlo Zack- Lightning acompaño a los jóvenes corredores, tomando una soda

-porque- pregunto confundido Zack

-es tu padre- sonrio Lightning

O-o-o-O

-amigo no quisiera estar en tus zapatos- se burló Mike, una vez que Lightning los dejo solos

-esto es enserio- Zack se rio- bueno al menos ya sé que mi atractivo lo saque de mama

-sin duda- dijo Mike, pero la expresión de Zack le hizo entender lo que había dicho- dijo tu madre es una lindura- Zack se enojó, no le gustaba que hablaran de su madre, con esas intenciones- pero tu si estas feo, amigo

Ambos se rieron con diversión

O-o-o-O

Zack y Mike fueron los que detuvieron a Kya cuando pensaba golpear a su amigo

-calma hija- dijo Mike preocupado

-si guarda esa energía para la copa Pistón

O-o-o-o

Jackson observo la escena cuando Cruz se acerco a el

-Zack es un gran chico- dijo la rubia

-sin duda- respondió Jackson

Ambos se miraron, después de tantos años

-hiciste un buen trabajo Cruz- dijo Jackson

-que no te quede la menor duda- dijo Cruz con ferocidad y sonriendo orgullosa de su pequeño

\- lo siento- Jackson trago saliva

-es demasiado tarde Storm- dijo la rubia

-crees que Zack- se aventuro

-es un buen chico- Cruz sonrio y se encogió de hombros- pero francamente no tengo idea

-tu podrías no se hablarle de mi- Jackson miro a su ex novia rogándole

-mi hijo es un adulto, y no voy a interceder por ti- Cruz se enojó- no después que lo abandonaste y ni siquiera hiciste el esfuerzo de ser parte de su vida

O-o-o-O

Cruz sonrio mirando sus 5 copas Pistón, fruto de su esfuerzo y de las enseñanzas de Lightning

-recordando viejos tiempos- dijo Zack entrando a la alcoba de los trofeos de su madre

-si mi amor- dijo Cruz, sonriendo- en que momento te hiciste un hombre

-al lado de una gran mujer que me enseño lo importante de la vida- sonrio abrazando a su madre

-hijo mio- beso la mejilla del chico- te amo más de lo que imaginas

-y yo agradezco de tener una madre como tú, te amo mama

Madre-hijo se abrazaron, dando gracias de estar juntos

-aunque Jackson Storm cometiera muchos errores…- dijo Zack sonriendo- debemos agradecerle por que sin él no estaríamos juntos

-tal vez tienes razón- Cruz golpeo a su hijo- pero no menciones a ese idiota

Zack se rio y Cruz sonrio

Felices de estar en su mutua compañía


End file.
